Chapter 353
Chapter 353 is titled "The Legendary Shipwright". Cover Page Volume: 37 Pg.: 127 Straw Hats and Animals: "Zoro Underwater with a Katana." Short Summary The story goes back 22 years to explain the events that unfolded around Tom's Workers. Long Summary As the wind and waves get worse in Water 7, Franky continues to guard the room as the CP9 understand that this hideout was once the office of Tom's Workers. While Usopp watches, confused by what is happening, Rob Lucci picks up the photograph explaining that they will leave when the blueprints to Pluton have been handed over. When he replies that the blueprints are not there, Rob Lucci kicks one of the work places as Kalifa binds Franky in her thorned whip. Usopp panics as he continues to have no idea of what is happening while Lucci states that they have the trump card that "Cutty Flam" had committed a crime, just as Tom had done. At this, Franky angrily states that Tom was not a criminal however, he is kicked by Lucci as Usopp is seen holding his slingshot. Remembering what Tom had told him, he asks the CP9 how much they really know about Water 7. At this, the story goes back 22 years where a twelve year old Cutty Flam is seen firing cannons on "Battle Franky 8" at a sea monster in pursuit of him which finally destroys the boat sending him flying. Cutty Flam is seen with a bump on his head being scolded by a sixteen year old Iceburg for building dangerous things instead of helping out. It is explained that the Battle Franky's are Cutty Flam's important battleships which are built using the scrap from Scrap Island and that he is determined to build one capable of defeating a Sea King. Iceburg laughs at this stating it would not be possible as Tom arrives, throwing a ship into the air along with three poles completing the ship and putting it in the water, along with his pet, Yokozuna. The three return home to Tom's Workers' Main Office, which is now the warehouse under the bridge, and are seen enjoying meal made by their beautiful secretary, Kokoro. Cutty Flam and Iceburg are seen arguing and fighting while Kokoro informs them that the trade ship carrying wood was taken by pirate ships and continues to explain that the number of pirate ships have increased since the death of the Pirate King. She continues to explain that Water 7 can only get its supplies from other ships but due to the violent weather and pirates, they often cannot get any, if it continues, she states that it will most likely shrivel up and just be an island waiting to be flooded. Cutty Flam interrupts, asking Tom to show him the blueprints of the pirate ship he made however, Tom explains that there is no pirate ship in the world that has blueprints since it is just a ship with a skull painting on the flag. That night, Cutty Flam watches as Tom draws what he calls the island's "hope" as he believe that this may be the thing that can revive Water 7. The next day, a Judicial ship arrives at Water 7 and Tom is seen being taken away as the others watch in panic however, he reassures them that everything will be fine. In the courtroom, it is explained that Tom's crime was building the ship used by Gol D. Roger and that, as punishment, he will be taken to Enies Lobby to be executed. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed that the Oro Jackson, the ship of Gol D. Roger, was built by Tom. Characters : first introduction/new introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 353 it:Capitolo 353